


Hey, Jealousy My Green Friend

by goldmash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, M/M, this ship is too pure for my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldmash/pseuds/goldmash
Summary: This is probably the first time in his life that Victor gets jealous.Victor's found someone that he never wants to let go of. So when other people start to move in on him, they need to take a step back lest he cut someone.





	Hey, Jealousy My Green Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love a jealous!Victor?

Victor Nikiforov was a lucky man. Yuuri Katsuki was everything he didn't know he wanted. His soft, jet black hair that he just wanted to tug at all day. Pouty lips he wanted to kiss forever. Eyes like dark chocolate that always looked on with compassion and love. And his skating...he always infused such emotion and energy and even when he flubs his jumps, the authenticity of telling his story is just so pure you can't look away. 

Now, Victor was a coach (riling up Yurio was so much fun but even he had limits to his hissy fits) so he's had to build up some patience. But it was wearing thinner than the ice he was skating on. 

Because Yuuri was not looking at him anymore. And if that wench got any closer, he'd have to add murder to his list of accomplishments. Yuuri would be so disappointed. But Yuuri was his. The only thought besides murder was a litany of minemineminemINE! He fluidly skated over (he was NOT running, fuck you very much) and inserted himself into the conversation.

"Ah, a fan of my Yuuri? Introduce me!" a shark-like smile with eyes that promised pain. At least the girl had the decency to blush. Yuuri was oblivious as always. 

"U-um, Victor! She just wanted an autograph." 

She could have one from 12 meters away. Without the blatant flirting. And the touching. Without breathing in Yuuri's space-

See, Victor is unpredictable in the sense that he runs to whatever catches his eye and then drops it like it's hot when he loses interest. But if there's one thing he'll hold onto is Yuuri. Not only because Yuuri surprises Victor everyday, refusing to give up even when his thoughts get dark or his fierce loyalty to the people he loves but because Victor has been waiting for so long for this. Maybe this possessiveness is born out of being lonely for so long but he won't let go. For love. For companionship. For healthy rivalry that pushes each other to do better, to be better. And he's not letting go. Ever. For as long as Yuuri will have him. Victor honestly does not know what he'll do if Yuuri leaves him. But if it makes Yuuri happy then he'll accept it. Victor his terrified and humbled by the fact that he's willing to do anything for him. 

So, now the dilemma. How does Victor not freak Yuuri out with his possessiveness? Because Yuuri might be oblivious to why Victor's acting strange but he's definitely noticed Victor acting weird. 

Victor inserts himself between Yuuri and the witch and says "Oh, yes, yes, but Yuuri's very busy you see, needs to win the next gold medal, no time for signing things-"

"I have some time-"

"Yes! Time to work on your flips!"

He pushes Yuuri to the towards the center of the rink and Yuuri awkwardly waves and skates away.

Now Victor's hawk-like vision is trained on the hussy. 

"You ever flirt or touch my husband again. I will destroy you." with a cold, calculating smile that has other skaters and fans giving him a wide berth because of the dangerous aura Victor's exuding.

"Yes-s!" she stutters and scurries out.

Victor knows this will not be the only time this happens because Yuuri is gorgeous and captivating but hopefully he's cut the amount in half because he will absolutely act on it to get rid of other people who try to make a move on him.

Yuuri slowly skates back to Victor.

"You didn't have to do that, you know? I'm only yours." 

Well, damn. Victor hoped he wouldn't notice.

"And you're mine." And he kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of my writing? Kudos and comments are lifeblood. Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
